


What Loneliness can do to a man.

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoeya has gone away for a few months, but Rythian is so used to her company that he is starting to lose his mind. When he finds out that she won't be back for another year, Rythian is completely unable to take in the loneliness and loses all he holds dear.</p><p> </p><p>Just wanna say that I don't understand the tagging system so forgive me if I completely cock it up.   Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Loneliness can do to a man.

"Bye Rythian, love you!" Zoeya chirped in her usual, joyous tone. The red mushrooms were holding a peace treaty with the brown mushrooms, and Zoeya needed to be there for the debate. She would be gone for a few months, two at the least, leaving Rythian alone for the time she was away. He couldn't stand being completely alone, especially now he had found a great fondness in Zoeya, so a month or two alone would not be very pleasant. "Promise me you'll write every week", Rythian asked.  
"As long as you will too". He let a huge grin pass over his face.  
"Of course I will".  
They shared one last kiss before Zoeya mounted her horse and rode away into the sunset. He always wrote every week without fail, and she always wrote back. It wasn't long before he started to constantly lose track of time, working long into the night without realising. By month two he would spend long hours just pacing back and fourth,staring into space.  
But then she stopped writing. He always wrote to her, but her never to him. Now he felt truly isolated. Somewhere in month six, maybe seven, Rythian had lost count of the days now, she finally wrote back. It was bad. She would have to stay for another fifteen months or so. He needed to find a way to pass time or he would go insane. He remembered all his plans for revenge from several years back. It's time to put them into action.  
Lalna awoke to a loud knock at the castle gate. He begrudgingly trundled down to the courtyard to see who it was. He opened the viewing hatch and poked his head out. The last thing he saw was Rythian charging his Cataclysmic Lens before he was atomized. One down, one to go thought Rythian, knowing very well that one of the latest mods added meant that Lalna couldn't respawn, meaning that he had basically murdered him.  
SipsCo was unusually quiet, as if Sjin knew what was coming. He was however, hiding underground with Sips, as a Creeper was prowling around above. Rythinan pulled out his ArcAngel's Smite and blasted it away within an instant. Sjin dug a block out and stuck his head up, only to be greeted by a screamingly fast Quatar blade. His limp body fell with a thud, as Sips screeched in horror. He threw himself up and out of the earth and drew his laser. A barrage of arrows slammed into his back. He looked up to see a shadowy figure surrounded by ender particles. "Rythian you evil mother trucker", he whispered.  
"Take solace in knowing you weren't the reason I came here", Rythian abruptly grunted.  
He flew back to BlackRock feeling a little bit better, but this feeling wouldn't last long. And it didn't. Twelve months later he was an emotional wreck. It had just become too much for him to handle. This day was the day the greatest Mage in all of space and time took his own life away. How? He simply used his stopping spell on his whole body, completely shutting him off.  
When Zoeya arrived home she could not believe her eyes. She took out the gun she carried around in her back pocket and loaded it. She put it to her head and fired. That's it. They're bodies are ever preserved in the now famous BlackRock ruins, a shrine to the great mages of the old times.

The End.


End file.
